Strangers On A Bus
by Hi' I am human
Summary: Avenge. The main word going through their heads. Find. Their new sole purpose in life. Cat. Why those words are so important. When she was taken; they vowed to save her. They're still trying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I've just come back from Ibiza; which is where I went on holiday! And this Idea just hit me like a sack of Spanish potatoes. This story is alot more morbid then I would usually do, but YOLO right? (You Only Live Once) ENJOY!**

Children being taken from public places is relatively common, them being found again is 1 in 100 chance, but a teenager being taken from off a Bus is unheard of and the chances of finding her? Well, that's left up to the people in charge.

A year ago, on July 21st 2011, Caterina Hannah Valentine was taken off Bus 112, when she went to go meet her friends at Venice beach; it was a mile walk from the bus stop, and the man who took her- A stranger. People had warned her about men in white vans, indeed. But no one had thought about people offering to walk her somewhere at ten past nine at night. Ad when she didn't turn up for the beach sleepover, everyone; including her best friend Jadelyn West, had thought nothing of it, only that she had no cell service and that she was too scared to get the bus alone.

7 months ago: The Police gave up looking for her.

6 Months ago: Jade fell deeper into her bottomless pit of depression, but still never gave up hope.

5 Months ago: Robbie got of rid of Rex, he had no need for him, he had no need for anything anymore.

4 Months ago: Beck and Andre almost got arrested for threatening to assault a police officer after their anger got the best of them after overhearing Cat's case was a 'Cold One'.

3 Months ago: Tori's dad told her there was no hope.

2 Months ago: Cat's dad left, unable to deal with it anymore.

1 Month ago: They all received a note, with a picture of Cat in a small room. No windows. No door. No clothes.

The note read;

Dear Tori/Jade/Andre/Beck/Robbie.

First of all; you go to the police: You die, she dies, your friends die.  
Secondly; Caterina is alive and it's your task to find her before I sell her out of the country as either a prostitute or sex slave.

You have precisely 3 months to find her, every other week you will receive a clue or picture.  
You can have NO outside help; that includes your father Tori Vega.

Once you have figured it out; you may not tell the police, you will come to the location and get her and take her yourself.

Do NOT try and outsmart me; fore there is no point. I am a genius; smarter than all of you put together.  
And remember; me taking Caterina, was ALL of your faults.

Jadelyn West: You were her best friend; you're all she ever talks about. You let her down that night, she needed you, and you left her to get hurt. I guess I should thank you really; if you weren't so careless, I would never even have Caterina now, so thank you. You got her taken.

Beckett Oliver: She loves you; maybe you can't see it, since you're so in love with Tori Vega.

Speaking of whom, steals everything from the incredibly talented Caterina; the leads, the solos, Daniel and now Beck.

Andre Harris: Not giving Caterina a lead singing role when you were infatuated with Jade was a mistake! Caterina would've sung that perfectly yet you gave it to Tori.

Robbie Shapiro: Why do people compare Cat to you? She's not weird or crazy, like you are! She's unique, funny, and beautiful! Hell; she's even nice to me and I 'took' her, as the police so brutally put it!

I never took her! I unburdened from that hell she called life; constantly fading into the background.

Good Luck.

A Stranger On A Bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TWO updates, in one day? I hear you gasp, but don't be shocked, 'fore I was feeling nice!  
NoName: Thank you! The question is though; will they get together though, am I right? **

"Jade, JADE! FOCUS! Answer the question" Screamed Mr. Gibbons into the face of the depressed, raven-haired girl. It had been a week since the entire gang had received the letters. It was Tuesday 21st May 2012, the first clue was due on 4th June, and they were ready. Cat was needed, by everyone. To make people happy, to make people smile, to bring joy to the joyless.

"No. Maybe I don't want to focus, maybe I want to find my best friend. But instead I am being held in here, learning about God-knows what by a man with the body of deformed butternut squash, the face of something that looks like a cross between Sinjins face hit by the back of bus and a horse, Oh and not to mention a voice that sounds like Tori's!"

"Hey, I resent that" Tori shouted from the window seat, the seat furthest away from Jade.

"Hey Tori"

"Yeah Jade"

"I'm sorry, that you just told someone who doesn't care"

The entire class burst into laughter at the dispute, at first between Mr. Gibbons and Jade and then between Jade and Tori. Jade's eyes welled up with tears, as she realised once again through the waves of laughter being heard throughout the class, there was one laugh she longed to hear. That of a perky red-head. One that she hadn't heard in exactly 9 months today.

"I don't know what's funny. You've all got the people you love with you. You've all got your best friends, who you all take for granted. I can see it all in your eyes, none of you really value your friends that much, but you should! Can't you see what I lost? I lost Cat, she made my life worth living! When my parents argued, I stayed at hers! When I lost my mom, I practically lived with Cat, now how many of you would do that for your best friends, huh? Cat was a living angel! She would do anything for anybody!" She began to walk around the class, throwing her hands round in a dramatic gesture. "When Cat was 14 and Frankie was 12, Cat threw herself in front of a car to save her brothers life! Would any of you do that for your brothers? No! I rest my point, now if you don't mind _sir _I'm going to the bathroom" She continued, tears pouring down her face, as she walked out of the class room, leaving stunned faces, even a few people crying as something dawned on them: they wouldn't do any of what Cat did.

Jade ran into the Girls Bathroom, and pulled out her black notebook and pen; and collapsed to her knees and cried as she wrote.

She opened her mouth and began to sing, even though her voice was hoarse and every so often she hiccupped.  
_**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
**_Tori approached with caution, also crying and began to sing the next verse, scribbled in Jades notebook._**  
**_

_**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here  
**_

Both girls held hands and began to sing together, both imaging Cat's incredible voice singing the high notes, that no other girls at Hollywood Arts could hit._**  
**_

_**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**_

Andre, Beck and Robbie managed to find the girls, all on the verge of tears themselves. Andre sung the next verse with such passion. Passion that if Cat could hear it, would make her dance along, with the song was happy or sad_**.  
**_

_**Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
**_

Robbie put his head and his hands and cried as all the fun times Cat had created, all the jokes they had shared, all the memories made; Cat was the reason._**  
**_

_**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
**_

Cat's bibble obsession. The way she brought Tori a ride to school. The fact she forgave Tori, for kissing her boyfriend. For saving Frankie. For reading to terminally ill children every weekend and the way she sung in homeless shelters.  
_**  
Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
**_  
Frankie could never say thank you enough to his sister. He felt like her owed his life to her. He cried every night. He missed his beautiful red-headed sister. The way she never judged him if he cried or laughed if her had a problem. She was perfect, to everyone.  
_**  
Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
**_  
Everyone was crying, all holding hands, singing out of the black, tearstained notebook. They were grieving, even though, they now know she wasn't dead, which in some twisted way made it worst. Knowing she was still going through this horrible pain, made it worse.  
_**  
Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads  
**_  
All they wanted was her back. A mile. They lost her in a mile. Why did they not tell her, not to walk anywhere with anyone? Why did no-one meet her? Why did they leave her? 5 foot 4 inched, 90 pounds of innocent goodness, who saw no bad in anyone, left to walk the streets in darkness, alone. They would never forgive themselves. More importantly, should they find her, would Cat forgive them? Of course she would, they assume.  
_**  
Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess  
**_  
They had 3 months. To decipher clues that would probably make no sense. With no help. But, sure that is fair. Considering; Cat had no-one to help her. She was alone, atleast they  
have each other, right? They should be grateful._****_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

They all knew the letter was right, and it hit home hard.

"Light up, Cat, please" Whispered Jade to no-one imparticular. They all heard. They all thought exactly the same.


	3. Chapter 3

It was due today. It was the 4th June and they all sat patiently waiting in their houses for the mail man to post the letter.

"Andre! There is an envelope at the door! I think that it ate my keys" Andre's grandma called up the stairs, panic obvious in her voice.

"Grandma! The envelope did NOT eat your keys, I'm now coming" Andre shouted in reply, sighing as he walked down the stairs picking up pace to get to the letter, giving him a piece of the puzzle as t whereabouts his Lil' Red was. Because he needed her.

Andre ripped open the letter and ran back upstairs, tossing the envelope into his bin and sat down on his bed and slowly unfolded the letter.

_Dear Andre/Jade/Beck/Tori/Robbie/_

_Here is the first piece of the puzzle._

**She is on the other side of town,  
Where the Indians hang around,  
With their feathered hats,  
And outfits small,  
She's at their every beck and call,  
She walks around the dark streets,  
And smiles at every man she meets,  
She is on the bad side of town,  
Where people like US hang around.  
**_**  
**__Yours Sincerely,_

A Stranger On A Bus.

...

Jade threw the letter in anger, and screamed. She sat down and tried to calm herself, hot tears streaming down her face as she got up a map of Hollywood on her Pearphone XT, and zoomed out so she could get a full view of the town and looked at all the different places that could be classed as 'across town'. She wrote down a list of places and then texted Andre. The two had become a lot closer since Cat's disappearance and had spent nearly every weekend together, Tori and Robbie had also become a lot closer, leaving Beck to wish Cat was still hear.

_Hey, did you get the letter?xx  
- Jade_

Andre looked down at his phone and saw a text from Jade, he read it aloud to himself and then began to furiously type away a reply.

_Hey, yeah I did. Confusing though, I tried to figure it out and all got was Glendale, CA, which is, like, 12 miles from West Hollywood. I'm not even sure how I got that tbh, not gonna lie Jade, lol. Xx  
- Andre_

Jade's phone went off, distracting her from her thoughts and memories of Cat and her mom. She looked down and read his text, which made her laugh. She thought about Glendale and then about the letter 'US', that implied two people. Maybe they didn't mean she was THERE but instead, the two people who took her!

_Come round, I think I've figured it out, can you bring Tori and Robbie? And I'll text Beck and ask him to come? Oh, and bring a list of different surrounding towns, thank you :D xxx  
- Jade_

'Well, at least one of us has a clue' He though as he finished reading the text, and went downstairs to go pick up Robbie and Tori, both of whom were at Robbie's, making it easier to pick them both up.

"Grandma, I'm going out, see you later!" Andre called as left the house, shutting th door behind before his Grandma could scream different things at him.

...

Jade got her phone and began to text her ex-boyfriend, about the latest revelation about Cat's location.

_Come round. It's about Cat.  
-Jade_

They broke up a week before Cat disappeared and since then it's been highly awkward and all they've done is argue.

_K. C u soon.  
- Beck_

...

Beck, Tori, Robbie and Andre had finally arrived at Jade's house, Andre with the list of names.

"Ok, so my breakthrough was, that since the letter said 'US' that maybe, the place was in fact not WHERE but who, if that makes sense. For example Glendale, two separate names, 12 miles of West Hollywood. So, if we were to figure the different names, wait for the next clue and then see if they were linked then we would be closer" Jade explained smirking at everyone as they all had the mouth gaping open.

It was completely silent until...

"I WAS RIGHT, IT **WAS **GLENDALE!" Andre yelled in victory making everyone break out into laughter, for several minutes until everyone settled down, back into an uncomfortable silence, being broken by Beck.

"How did you figure that out?" Beck asked, completely calm, but still in shock from Jade's highly intelligent and logical thinking.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to me and less attention to Vega and being in love with my best friend the 3 YEARS we were dating, you would've known how intelligent I was" Jade explained angrily, annoyed that he doubted her ability.

"That's not fair for two reasons, one; I was never in love with Cat OR Tori, whilst we were dating and two; I would've had more fun with Freddy Krueger then I would've done with you, especially during your 'Time of the month', Oh, and you sounded like Trina just then" He retorted, chuckling at the angry expression on Jade's face.

"EXCUSE ME? You know what Beck?"

"What Jadelyn?"

"GUUUUUYS!" Robbie practically screamed, he looked exasperated by the day's events already and it was only 4:17 pm. "Please, just stop arguing, do you think this is what Cat would want? If you do, then you're wrong. Cat wanted everyone to happy and I know she isn't dead but she would still want that, knowing we're all out there, somewhere! The last she would want is her best friend and the boy she loved to be arguing, now; Beck don't insult Jade's intelligence since she is the only one to have actually made any real progress so far and Jade; don't accuse Beck of not loving you, when it was evident he did, everyone could tell, now can we please focus more on getting Cat back and less about our personal problems?" Everyone looked down in shame, knowing what Robbie said was right and that they should leave their personal problems out of this.

"Sorry Jade and well done; that was really smart what you figured out" Beck said, hanging his head in shame.

"You're forgiven and I'm sorry too. I know you loved me and I should of accused you of not loving me" Jade apologised.

"Aw, that was SO cute" Tori exclaimed happily, until she realised she completely ruined the moment making everyone laugh.

Andre got the list of towns, suburbs and cities surrounding Hollywood.

West Hollywood  
Beverly Hills  
Glendale  
Los Angeles  
Burbank  
Culver City  
Inglewood  
Huntington Park  
South Pasadena  
East Los Angeles  
La Canada Flintridge  
Walnut Park  
Santa Monica  
Westmont  
Pasadena.

"Jade, here is the names you asked for" He said in very official voice, then preceded to hand the piece of paper over, like he was dealing drugs, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you Andre, now Glendale seems to stick out for me and Culver City, because Cat has an Uncle named Culver and Beck, don't you have a Uncle called Hunter?" Jade said, scanning the list of names.

"I do indeed, so they're the three possible places so far, yeah?" Beck asked hopefully, knowing if they were they were that one step closer to getting Cat back.

There was a knock at Jade's bedroom door. Everyone looked around puzzled. It couldn't be Jade's dad he was out on business, everyone stood up.

"Come in" Jade called anxiously. In entered a very tearful Frankie.

"Oh my gosh, Frankie what's up?" Jade asked, worry thick in her voice. She put her arm round his shoulders and Frankie handed her a letter.

It read:

**YOUR NEXT  
**_Yours Sincerely  
A Stranger On A Bus._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my god, right... wait how come you're here?" Jade asked, puzzled that he didn't tell his mom first.

"My mom's out of town, t-t-then I got this p-p-phone call, s-s-saying he c-c-could s-s-see me" Usually Jade would hate stuttering, but she over looked it. She hugged the 14 year-old boy as he cried into her shoulder, it was obvious how scared he was, hell; if any of them were to receive a letter like that, they'd be scared too.

"Right; here what we're going to do! How long is your mom away for?" Jade questioned, taking charge of the situation and taking a seat on her bed; motioning for Frankie to join her.

"Two weeks; but maybe longer" He answered between hiccups and sniffles.

"You'll stay with until then, simple! OK, now; I'll take Frankie to get his stuff meanwhile you can all go" Jade ordered, making everyone roll their eyes at Jade blunt rudeness and got their stuff together and left her room in a group.

There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers before Frankie began to speak.

"Are you sure it's cool for me to stay here?"

"Of course, nothing will happen to you, I promise" She said with one of her rare, yet enchanting smiles on her face.

"I miss her so much. I mean, actually can we talk when we get back?" Frankie asked hopefully, seeing Jades smile still on her pale face.

"Yeah, of course. I love to talk about Cat" She said, seeing Frankie smile.

"She loved you Jade"

"I loved her too"

...

After returning from Cat's they decided to watch a couple of films; The Little Mermaid – Cat's favourite and Teeth – purely for Jade. It had been 4 hours since everyone had left.

"You meant so much to Cat, Frankie" Jade whispered, as she polished off a bowl of popcorn.

"So did you Jade, she thought the world of you! Why did it have to be her? H-H-How did she get taken?" Frankie asked, anxiously awaiting Jade's answer. Sweat began to form on her forehead, a lump grewin her throat as it grew drier and drier.

"It was my fault" She managed to cough out; she watched Frankie's body language instantly change from calm to angry.

"What do you mean?" He growled, which was something nobody had ever heard come out of the younger boys mouth.

"I was supposed to meet her at the bus stop, but I bailed and texted her telling her to stop being such a pussy and come to meet us a-a-and that it w-was only a mile and that she'd survive and that if she didn't want to walk by herself she could fuck off home; because no-one wanted her around if she was going to cry all the time! I didn't mean it, I apologised over and over; via text of course. And then I googled her number and it says she was still at the bus stop; we all ran there and we found her phone and then I saw a note attached and it said: Your Fault Jadelyn, signed A Stranger On A Bus. I had no idea they were serious; I thought she was joking! Y'know messing around? But I saw her blood on the pavement, T-T-That's when I knew it was serious" Jade said; tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"YOU GOT MY SISTER KIDNAPPED YOU HEARTLESS SLUT! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? SHE THOUGHT THE WORLD OF YOU, YOU COLD, HEARTLESS BITCH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GET MY SISTER – YOUR BEST FRIEND - KILLED? DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW YOU KILLED HER? SHE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOU! URGH, I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO FUCKING LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! SHE- YOU- WHY? WHY COULDN'T YOU OF JUST WALKED A MILE? OR MET HER HALF WAY? THAT GIRL WAS 90lbs! HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND HERSELF? Jesus Christ Jade; you've out done yourself this time? Trapping Tori; funny! Pulling Rex's arm off; hilarious! But getting your best friend kidnapped; cruel!" He exploded; leaving a shocked expression on Jade's faced. Never had they seen the youngest Valentine so angry.

He grabbed a picture of Jade and Cat off of Jade's pure black walls and ripped it in half, tearing down any other memorabilia of Cat down. He smashed photo frames and vases, anything, Anything he could take his rage out on.

"Frankie, STOP!" Jade screamed, he didn't stop. She thought he would never stop. Until it did. His screams. The smashing. Her tears. She looked down to see a puddle of red blood surrounding the 14 year-olds right wrist.

"For Cat" He whispered. He picked up another glass shard and slashed with great force across his wrist.

"How're you helping Cat? Frankie stay alive! Cat needs you!" Jade screamed as she put pressure on the open wounds.

She took off her black shirt and tied it tightly round one of Frankie's wrists to help stop the bleeding. She held the other wrist with her left hand and using her right; she fumbled round for her black Pearphone and dialling 9-1-1.

"Operator, H-Hi, my friend, h-h-he slit his wrists! You, you have to help! PLEASE" Jade screeched down the phone.

"OK, an ambulance is now being dispatched to your address. Is he stable?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I think so, he's breathing and he can open his e-e-eyes" Jade stuttered down the phone, inwardly cursing at herself for being so weak.

The faint sound of siren growing increasingly closer blocked out any other thoughts that she may have had, and made her focus on Frankie.

...

Two hours later, everyone was crowded around Frankie's hospital bed. His mom couldn't come home; she was 'too busy' and that Jade could 'deal with it'.

"Look; he's waking up" Tori pointed out.

"No shit Vega" Jade commented, rolling her eyes.

Robbie didn't know what to make of the situation, Jade had told everyone everything. Was it her fault? Surely; Robbie could've volunteered? Those sort of thoughts plagued everyone's minds, clouding their usual judgement and replacing it with a quick, irrational judgement.

"Frankie, it's Beck, Robbie, Andre, Jade and Tori, do you remember what happened?" Beck asked carefully as the 9th grader opened his eyes and looked around.

"Y-Y-Yeah I remember, look Jade, I'm really sorry; I was wrong, it wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't of... destroyed your room like that. I'm really sorry" Frankie apologised, giving her a sheepish smile.

"It's fine Frankie, you were right; and I forgive you" She smiled happily; something she rarely did anymore.

"Guys, I think; we should teach small children about Cat's disappearance" Andre announced, apprehension clear in his voice.

"Why?" Tori questioned, wearing a puzzled look on her face.

"Because we tell kids not to accept lifts from strangers, but; Cat was taken from a bus! She was walked somewhere! Kids never get told not to do that, I mean if a child is lost; what's going to stop them from going to the nearest adult; because they don't have a paedophile radar, so they won't know who they've asked. See, there is some logic in my thinking" Andre explained, chuckling lightly at his ending. Everyone else laughed too.

"I like that idea Andre" Robbie agreed, smiling.

"Yeah me too" Jade said, also smiling. The agreement was met by nods from everyone else.

"So; we'll tour the schools in our area, giving our message" Beck announced.

"I have a song" Robbie said rather absentmindedly. He got out his Ipod; and pressed play on the guitar solo he recorded.

_**Don't trust Strangers on a Bus  
They're not the same, they're not like us.  
If they follow you home from school  
Call 9-1-1,  
'Cause that's not cool.  
Call 9-1-1, 'Cause that's not cool.**_

Everyone laughed at Robbie's lyrics, even though they knew how truthful this song was. Why did they never teach Cat this? Men in white vans, offering Candy? They couldn't reiterate enough not to trust them, but strangers on foot? Never crossed their minds. And with Cat being such a friendly, polite girl? Of course she was going to say hello!

_**Your mom and dad were strangers once  
Do you think that they met on a bus?  
It was wrong of them to trust each other,  
'Cause now they're stuck,  
as your father and your mother  
As your father and your mother.**_

_**Don't trust strangers you already know.  
Even if you met 'em a long time ago.  
Don't trust strangers eating on the street.  
Don't trust strangers,  
Eating deli meat.  
Don't trust strangers eating deli meat.**_

_**Don't you trust the strangers.  
Don't trust strangers, no n-no no.  
Don't trust people in general.  
Don't you trust people...  
Don't trust people in general.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!**_

Sure everyone cheered and seemed happy at the end of the song. But they couldn't help but think just how true Robbie's song was. And just what Cat could be going through. Right this minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, so this chapter takes a sick twist; not for Cat though. Thank you those of you who have reviewed and might I say, it took me hours to try and find a confusing language! Haha, anyway enjoy. And I apologise to anyone who is... affected by this chapter, and no offence was meant; but can I just say, I know from experience, not mine but my brothers.**

It was July 18th, the 2nd letter was due today, after making the breakthrough and having Frankie stay with Jade while his mom was away on business, they felt somewhat at ease knowing one Valentine was protected and they were on their way to finding the other.

Beck Oliver was sat in his RV, waiting for that all important knock on his door from his mom or dad to tell him that his mail had arrived, he had began pacing earlier until he was pacing so fast his legs began to cramp and now he was twitching slightly in anticipation.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Beck honey, mails here!" His mother called as he ran to the door and gratefully accepting the mail off his mom before saying his goodbyes and sitting back down on his bed.

He opened the envelope carefully, so he didn't tear the letter and began to read its contents.

_Dear Beck/Tori/Robbie/Andre/Jade/Frankie._

'**kāpēc-ak,  
kāpēc-ak,  
kāpēc-ak  
kāpēc darīja es atstāt Ohaio?'**

_Translate it.  
Yours Sincerely;  
A Stranger On A Bus._

Beck looked completely bemused, he decided to text Robbie, Beck was never really good at foreign languages, but he knew Robbie was.

_Hi, just got the latest letter, PLEASE tell me you know what it means?  
- Beck_

Robbie had re-read the letter several times in an attempt to try and figure out what language it was. But no luck, whatever this language was; they hadn't learnt it in school. He saw his phone light up, and saw he had one unread message from Beck. He laughed knowing he had just got the same message from Jade, not 5 minutes ago.

_Hiya, sorry man, Jade just texted me and asked the EXACT same question, I have no idea; all i know is; it isn't a very common language and that Ohaio is Ohio.  
-Robbie_

_How do you know that?  
- Beck_

_Is it really that hard to figure out? Hang on; it has repetition in it, right? And it has Ohio; call Jade ask her! She knows everything on songs, she'll know.  
-Robbie_

Beck urgently scrolled through his contacts until he found Jade West.

"Jade, it's Beck"

"I know, I have caller ID" He rolled his eyes at Jades use of sarcasm and continued

"In the letter, could it be a song?"

Jade though for a moment thinking to herself and then yelled down the phone. "Call everyone; tell them to come here now." She hung up the phone and called Frankie to come into her room.

"Yeah Jade?" He said, his voice had changed since Cat had been taken, from a happy, cheerful tone to that of a more depressed, constantly monotone one.

"I think we maybe that one step closer to finding your sister" Jade said, the sparkle in her eyes beginning to return and she then noticed that same sparkle in Frankie's.

"Really?"

"Really" She replied happily, before hearing the front door open and close and the sound of her friends and Tori's voices.

"Beck said it was urgent" Said Robbie, flailing his limbs in an excited manner as he ran up the stairs.

"Beck was correct, in the note it was repetitive and had Ohio in it, now does anyone know any-"

"OHIO!" Frankie yelled, in a voice as through he'd just discovered something amazing.

"Yes Frankie, Ohio" Tori agreed in a sickeningly patronizing tone.

"No Tori, my sister sung it for Grandma's funeral, it was her favourite song, and guess who carried the coffin?"

"Two guys, named Glen and Dale?" Jade asked in worried voice

"Exactly" He replied confused that he knew their names. "They're our uncles, has Cat ever mentioned them? I know she can be random but no one has spoken about them, since..." Frankie trailed off, looking around the room nervously.

"Since when?" Jade asked softly, making everyone look confused as she used a very un-Jade-like tone of voice.

"I-I-I, I was molested by them" He said, his voice full of shame, but anger was also blatant.

The previously silent room, was filled by horrified gasps, Jade walked over to him and put her arms round him.

"Why would they want to hurt Cat, Frankie? Did they ever hurt her too? Why did they hurt you?" Jade asked quietly, but not so everyone couldn't hair, but so that he wouldn't feel intimidated or get angry and sad.

"Because our entire family ignore them, they're my dad's brothers. They're twins and before they were born their mom got in a car accident, crushing both their cerebral lobes, cutting off the oxygen, thus making their common sense, well non-existent. They always liked Cat and apparently me, but I never let them get their hands on Cat; they said it was either me or her, so I obviously said me. And they wanted to hurt her when she refused to have, y'know... with them, so that's why our family lost contact with them, when they found they wanted to hurt Cat and when they tried to..." He trailed of sadly, everyone could tell how awkward and difficult that conversation that was for Frankie.

"What did they try to do Frankie?" Tori snapped, she had changed alot since Cat's disappearance. She has lost her original sweet persona and adopted a more, Jade like personality.

"Hey! Don't snap at him! He's our best bet to finding Cat, and you want to yell at Frankie? Don't you see what he went through, just for our best friend? Well MY best friend, since you couldn't give a flying-"

"Monkey!" Interrupted Andre, to stop everyone hearing the word Jade was probably going to say.

"Yes, you couldn't give a flying monkey" Laughed Jade, along with the rest of the group at Andre, trying to preserve either Frankie or his own innocence.

"I LOVED Cat! You know I did! Who the hell do you think you are to tell me other wise?" Tori yelled, standing up, her hands placed a authoritively, but her eye's told a different story; they showed hurt and compassion.

"We know you did Vega, but that's no need to take it out on Frankie" Jade explained calmly, but anger was still obvious in her eyes.

"When he tried to rape me" Frankie said to no-one imparticular, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Shit" Beck whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update; but I've just been going through some stuff right now, now I know that is no excuse, therefore I will do my best to make this chapter EXTRA long!  
****LittleMissVictorious****: Can I just say; you're such an amazing reviewer, you always review and read my stories and I'm just SO frickin' grateful:')  
Jeremy Shane: Thank you, also thank you for your review on Hair Dye :')**

**None the less: ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I always forget this; I don't Victorious nor do I own Blackmore Nights' song either.**

After Frankie announced what they tried to do to him; it increased their compassion and drive to find there Red-Velvet haired best friend. They had started touring the schools and the last school they had to go to was St. Jefferson High.

"Hello Kids, we're Stranger Awareness and we're here to talk to you about staying safe when walking home." Andre introduced, they had rehearsed this time and time again.

"And to do so, we're going to talk to you about our friend who has been kidnapped and we have also prepared a song for you which will be our closing number, so to speak" Beck continued, smiling about how he is helping children stay safe. About he is giving the world an insight to how his friend best friend Cat Valentine was taken. And about how he was going to get his Cat Valentine back, of course he kept that one hidden though, much like Cat was.

"So, who here remember Cat Valentine? She used to come and read to you!" Jade said, remembering all the times she had to drive Cat to this particular kindergarten, and waited in the car whilst her best friend would spend hours, choosing books and reading them, singing to the children and just playing games. She didn't have to fake like she was having fun because her 5 year-old mentality really came in handy, when playing with the kids because it made her who she was and it made her a playful, fun and young soul.

"Yeah!" The kids chorused happily, making the gang inwardly sigh in relief, knowing that this was going to make their job a whole lot easier.

"So, do you know why Cat doesn't read anymore?" Frankie asked, he was asked to come along by Jade, because he knew the most about Cat, who had taken her and why.

"Because she's with the angels!" A little girl in the front row announced, smiling proudly. The entire gang just stood there, mouths hanging open. Until Robbie broke the silence.

"Who told you that?" He coughed out, tears filling his eyes.

"Mrs. Demetria, she told us!" A different child called out, a young boy this time.

"Well Mrs. Demetria, is wrong! We believe Cat is still very much alive! But anyway, Cat doesn't read anymore because some nasty men took her when she was walking to the beach, she trusted them t walk here there, after she got off the bus. She decided that they couldn't hurt her because it was still light outside and because they were walking. But Cat was wrong and she shouldn't have trusted the people or person who took her" Robbie started off angrily; who was she to tell these small children about their best friends possible fate? Anyway, she wouldn't be with the angels, she'd be one of them.

After 2 hours of activities and small lectures about not trusting strangers and the buddy system which should be enforced. They were ready to perform their song.

"G-G-Guys, where is Frankie?" Andre shouted desperately as he ran out the Men's Room.

"He went to the bathroom! Didn't he?" Beck yelled in reply,

"Wait! You mean we have successfully-" Jade began, until she was interrupted, making her shoot daggers at the interrupter.

"I-I-I" Tori stuttered.

"Vega, you better have a good reason for interrupting me with a stutter!" Jade warned.

"I-I-I found this note, addressed to us; with blood on it" Tori burst into violent sobs; she was quickly soothed by Robbie.

"Oh my god; we've lost Frankie too. N-N-NO! This can't be happening! H-H-He, was my responsibility and I've lost him! For fuck sake!" Jade cursed making the Kindergarten teacher wince.

They all rushed into the car park and climbed into the back of Beck's truck and began to read the note.

_You should've though about doing this little business idea. How much money are you making off it? You're heartless, you'd rather save the lives of little children then your best friend? You should be ashamed. So, to make you think about what you have done, I have taken Frankie. _

_And by the way; when he said we tried to rape him, we did and rather successfully might I add. He screamed out your name Jade; asking for your help, this just made us laugh. I mean what're you going to be able to do. NOTHING! You're all weak._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A Stranger On A Bus._

"They made a mistake" Beck whispered, to no-one really, but everyone heard.

"They said their names, we know who they are and we can find them both" Jade continued, that evil glint she used have, finally returning to her deep, blue eyes.

They all got out of Beck's truck and got into their respective vehicles and went their separate ways.

Beck got back to his RV after a comfortable 10 minute drive. He locked his truck and ran straight into his RV and got out his guitar.

_**Wish You Were Here  
Wish You Were Here...  
Me, oh, my LA woman,  
Wish You Were Here...**_

Beck felt hot tears stream down his olive-skinned face. He continued to sing regardless. About how much he missed Cat. About how much he missed Frankie already. About how much he wished he told Cat sooner about he had felt.

_**I Wish You Were Here...  
Don't you know, the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell,  
And I'm feeling blue...**_

Blue was understatement. He was depressed. The doctors diagnosed it. He was suicidal. He constantly felt it. He was angry. He fists were continuously clenched._****_

I've got feelings for you,  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you,

I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes...  
In your eyes...

Wish you were here...  
Me, oh, my country man,  
Wish You Were Here...  
I Wish You Were Here...

Don't you know the snow is getting colder,  
And I miss you like hell...  
And I'm feeling blue...  
I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,

I miss everything about you...  
Every second's like a minute,  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away...

The snow is getting colder, baby,  
I Wish You Were Here...  
A battlefield of love and fear,  
And I Wish You Were Here...

I've got feelings for you,  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you...

He collapsed on the floor in violent sobs. Whispering the words 'come home Cat, come home'.

**A/N: So much for making it longer, huh? Anyway, I'm gonna need you to review please, also can you say whether you want a P.O.V of Cat thrown in as well please, or any of the gang. And if you want a chapter on where Cat is and what she is going through as well, PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK; so this was requested by germanrocks12, so here it is! By the way; I love everyone at the moment INCLUDING YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIVE RICH AND FULL LIVES!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Victorious. Sorry.**

Cat's POV

I really don't understand. It's been almost a year; I tried to count down the days, but I gave up a while ago. I gave up on my hopes of ever performing on Broadway a while ago. I guess I gave up on everything a while ago.

Why haven't my friends found me yet? Do they even _fucking _care? Oh no! Little Cat Valentine swore! Oh my gosh, whatever shall I do? Get over it! I have lost my entire sweet, innocent persona. I'm not constantly grumpy or anything, don't get me wrong, but I just feel giggling and whatnot isn't entirely suitable in this predicament.

The door has officially been opened, OK and there is a man and a boy being pushed through.

Maybe I should stand. I've stood. I grab the boy who fell to the ground to help him up and he turns to face me. Oh my God, it's Frankie.

I pull him into the tightest hug I have perhaps ever administers to anyone.

"Frankie, honey! I've missed you so much! Wait- what happened?"

Frankie sighed and chuckled a dry laugh, he looked at me a few times. He noticed how skinny I was. I barely get fed or hydrated, but my body has adjusted to it now I assume, since I don't get the stomach aches that I used to get, every day I didn't eat. And he's noticed, all the bruises, I just have to pray he won't ask about them.

"Urm; Uncle Glen and Uncle Dale wrote different letters about where you were and we began to figure out whereabouts you were we never thought you were dead Cat; we always knew you were alive!" Frankie explained still in my arms; I've always babied him, not gonna lie.

Well that makes everything better.

"What are the police doing about it?" You have to speak quietly 'round here; I learnt that the hard way unfortunately. I was talking to myself. I hadn't even been here that long; 2 weeks maybe?

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on Cat! Don't wimp out of this one, you have to man up and get out of here alive. Otherwise Mommy, Daddy, Frankie, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck will think YOU don't care! Is that really what you want? Oh my gosh I am talking to myself" I really need help already! I've been here... 2 weeks and 4 days and already I'm going full on psycho. Shall I tell you what would make me sane? Red-Velvet Cupcakes._

"_We heard you." Uncle Dale said smirking. I'd like to wipe that smirk right off his face with a cloth soaked in a toxic rat-poison. I spend way too much time with Jade._

"_Oh, really? That's nice" I still need to be civil. Wait that could've come across as..._

"_SARCASM? YOU REALLY WANNA USE THAT? FINE!" _

_I felt a sharp stinging pain in my ankles. I forgot that they chained my ankles to the ground. I bite my lip in an attempt not to scream out but, it's just to hard._

"_WHAT THE HELL! GET IT OUT! PLEASE, I'M SORRY!" It was two small knives in the chains, these are sick people!_

"_OK, you're forgiven, but you __**dare **__even consider back talk us again like that; it'll be the last thing you ever do!"_

"_How are you going to know if I consider it? Because it's not like I'll speak to myself anymore" What did I just do?_

"_HEY! WE JUST SPOKE ABOUT THIS! Right; time for serious action; the whip." Oh hell no. Take a stand Cat. Don't grovel or beg._

"_No; please don't" Good one. So much for not grovelling or begging, smooth._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I realise I'm breathing heavier than usual. Wait; why am I lying down? Oh God. What's wrong with me?

"Cat; you're having a panic attack! Please; calm down! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"What do you-? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Great, now he's angry.

"I put a knife to her throat and said 'hey, have a panic attack or I'll kill you' WHY ASK ME? She was probably having a flashback of something you did; you actual idiot!"

Oh Frankie; I love you but SHUT UP.

"Did you sass me?"

"Well I didn't ask you to dance did I?" I love him; but he needs to know when to be quiet.

"Right; come to the back room you little-"

OK; I've neutralised my breathing enough to shout.

"Finish that Uncle, I dare you" So I just used my first neutralised breath to send myself to my grave.

"Oh Cat darling; maybe I should rape you in front of your brother?" He says laughing. Sick. Sick. Man.

"Or maybe you should consider backing the fuck away from her and do whatever you want to do on her, to me" Oh crap. No Frankie; you'll regret it! Why am I not speaking? Why do I feel sleepy? This is so wrong. He has put me to sleep.

"Noooo, ffrjudhsm donntttjj leet himmmm" Wow, good grammar there Cat.

"It's OK Cat; just go to sleep" Oh my God, he's crying! I haven't see Frankie cry in ages.

I feel myself drift into a peaceful abyss. But how can I be so peaceful knowing my LITTLE brother is going exactly what I went through and what I should be going through.

Every so often I hear his screams and Uncle Dale's too. Uncle Glen is the more sadistic and the masochist of the two. Whereas Uncle Dale just beats for punishment not for pleasure and to get himself off.

Urgh, I'm awake and I feel like crap. It must be 4 hours later. Frankie is in the corner, he's as white as a sheet, bless him. A white sheet of course.

I move closer to him and wrap my arms around him, he rests his head on my shoulder and I feel him shaking. He must've been through alot in them 4 hours.

No shit Cat; they didn't take him for a picnic and a pony ride; did they?

I was like the first time they beat me and stuff as well, except I had no-one to wrap their arms around me, that made me sad. Because all I wanted was Beck's arms around me and Jade's hugs and Andre's voice and Mommy and Daddy's hands in mine. And Robbie making jokes to make me laugh and Rex insulting Tori; for once.

"The police aren't involved anymore."

That hit me like a knife in the back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK; so I wasn't sure about this but I really wanted to do a chapter in the point of view of Jade and then I swear to God, that I am finished with P.O.V's unless anyone requests another. OK, so just to make this clear: the riddle is meant to be poorly written! And most references to any paper are purely imagination. So, please don't spend your money buying a copy of The New York Times, then going to page 24, expecting to find exactly what I say! Because you will surely be disappointed and if you do, do exactly what I have said not to do because you have not read this authors note; then that's your problem so please don't blame me for it!**

**I have enough crap going on right now; without having to deal with some peoples blissful ignorance. And I would appreciate any problems you do have with my story or my ideas, you leave in a review or if you don't want be shunned for a nasty review, involving cuss words and just pure horridness, then feel free to PM me, because you can expect an equally rude PM back!**

**Seddie-Bat: Aw; thank you! And yeah IKR! I ship you name btw! (Seddie and Bat) And yeah; I liked Cat's P.O.V as well!**

**Guest: Yeah he is! And okay; I'll try and write them idea's in somewhere; thanks!**

I miss Frankie. I'm not even kidding, the two people who mean the world to me have gone. I can't even imagine what they're going through right now.

Anyway; recently I've been working on piecing all the clues together to pinpoint their exact whereabouts; but I need the next clue. Because; although I have, who, why, what, when and I ROUGHLY have where; Ohio. But trying to find two teenagers in Ohio, well... surely you can work that one out for yourself. In case you can't; next to impossible.

Right; I'm going to check for mail. Ahah! Oh my gosh, I never said that. You repeat it, I'll kill. Did you hear about the last person that told someone I said 'ahah'? No, of course you didn't. No one has heard of them.

Okay, so there is a letter; with a riddle. I was kind of hoping for a picture of some kind, but oh well. Life s unfair.

_Dear Jade/Robbie/Beck/Andre/Tori_

_Now they both cry,  
Just for you West,  
You're the one they like best,  
There heart beat in there chest,  
Beats 24 times,  
A New York minute,  
I don't think we're on the same page.  
Why wait?  
You only live once or twice,  
Never thrice,  
Maybe nine,  
Or ten,  
But Cat and Frankie Valentine,  
Unlikely you'll ever see them again._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_A Stranger On A Bus._

OK, so chest? New York? Same Page? Times? 24?

Have you ever heard of the phrase 'first time's a charm' or 'the charm' or whatever? Yeah, kind of hoping that rule applies here!

Is it just me or does this seem poorly written?

Wait, New York Times, that's a paper! Same page, could it mean Page 24 of the New York Times? Hang on, isn't that an advertisement/dating page? Okay.

So, my father happens to have a copy of the paper from his trip to New York,

OK; flipping to page 24; as we speak! Aha; oh my gosh I did not just say that. NEVER SPEAK OF IT.

There are dating pages, with different adds in them.

OK; so this is the first one.

**ELDERLY FEMALE WANTED.**

**NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO DRIVE SINCE I'VE RECENTLY MOVED.**

That is odd.

**CAT BED NEEDED.**

**MY CAT NEEDS A BED.**

OK; well, I'm guessing... OH MY GOD.

I'm going to prove the theory in my head.

**FISH FEEDED NEEDED.**

**MY FISH GET HUNGRY SOMETIMES.**

MUAHAHAHA! I AM A FUCKING GENIUS. I shall indulge you in my theory after I continue to prove it some more.

I am now skipping to the ninth and tenth advertisements.

**GLENDALE; THE IDEAL BEACH PARTY.**

**GLENDALE, CALIFORNIA IS HOSTING AN ALL INVITED BEACH PARTY ON THE 28****TH**** AUGUST 2012!  
PLEASE COME ALL; ENTRACE FEE £100.**

**WAREHOUSE FOR SALE.**

**RECENTLY VACATED WAREHOUSE FOR SALE IN OHIO; PREVIOUS OWNERS HAVE DISCARDED THE BUILDING AND HAVE MOVED.**

They've moved Cat; from Ohio. Oh, and she has no bed. Poor girl; she'll need to see a chiropractor when she gets home. And a therapist.

_To: Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie._

_I have figure it out; don't bother coming round, I don't want to see you. But they have moved Cat from Ohio; IDK where to though. Oh, and you're welcome. Xx_

_From: Jade._

I'm going to be here a while. They're all too caught up in their personal lives to help Cat and Frankie. I mean; I have a brother the same age as Frankie and the fact his best friend has also be kidnapped; kinda hit him hard.

Frankie is going to kill me; bit I kind of has to tell him everything. About the rape and stuff. I mean it's like being a teenager isn't hard enough but having to lose you're virginity to your sadistic uncle and then having to TALK about it. Not gonna lie; but that just screams embarrassing and awkward and Frankie was shy enough as it is.

Yes; I actually have a reply, from...

Andre.

Good lad Andre.

It says:

_To: Jade._

_Damn girl; you're alot cleverer then Beck gave you credit for. Wait; can you scrap that last part? Wait why did I not delete it? Anyway; I'm really proud of you Jade; and to show that; I'm taking you to Nozu tonight, I'll pick you up at 7pm, okay?xx_

_From Andre._

Haha.

I love this boy.

Not like that though. Wait; did he just ask me out?

I think he did. I don't like this feeling, I think Cat called it 'butterflies'. What a stupid name! That's like saying when I'm happy I have, crickets. I don't know, OK! It was the first insect that popped into my head; anyway what shall I wear?

_To Andre._

_Haha, overlooked it completely ;)But thank you, for recognising my genius. Kidding, but yeah; thanks. And 7pm sounds good, and thank you Andre. It means _

_From: Jade._

I think I might wear my- LADYBIRD. When I'm happy I have Ladybirds. Jesus; I'm turning into Cat!

I don't know what to wear, I'll just throw something together.

I'm so excited! Eeeep. Jade West **NEVER **squealed.

YOU HEARD NOTHING!

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! BTW: LittleMissVictorious; if you're reading this: can you reply to my PM please?**


End file.
